o-)Love is what it Takes(-o-)
by PokeDude
Summary: Ash,Misty,Brock have traveled around Kanto and Johto.Brock wants to spend time with his father.What do Ash & Misty get up to?
1. Default Chapter

ADDING EXTRA FIC ALL AT ONCE FOR A RESON I AM GOING ON HOLIDAY ENJOY MY FICS!  
  
Take this for you site but please give me some credit like right:By pokedude.  
  
(-o-)Love is What it Takes(-o-)   
  
Ash, Misty and Brock have travelled Kanto and Johtob and decide to go to Pallet and explore Kanto again, now Brock said he wants to spend some tone with his father.  
  
  
"Right soon we shall be heading to Pewtercity" said Ash looking at his map  
"Pika-Pikachu!"  
"Ash do you remember arguing about my bike.YOU STILL HAVE NT PAID ME BACK!" said Misty prodding Ash's chest.  
"Pika?"  
"uh...I said this last time i pay you back when i get the money" said Ash running ahead.  
"PIKA-CHU!" Pikachu made scrambled Misty, Brock & Misty  
"You guys Chill out, anyway we are heading to Viridian Forest to get to PewterCity" said brock still smoking.  
"Pika!Chu!"  
"I heard there are bugs there?" said ash about to burst out laughing any second.  
"Did you say b-bugs?" said Misty getting them poison marks on her forehead (those funny purple marks come when they get poisoned, she is not piosoned)  
Ash laughed while Misty started chasing him,(Misty got her mallet and wacked him a few times. Ash is not laughing now)  
  
"Well we have entered Viridian Forest" said Brock as he looked around  
"Creepy!help me a Weedle!uhhhhh!" said misty in a slow scared voice  
"Arr..its a cute Weedle!.." said Ash getting flash backs of the old times.  
"OK I'am gonna catch you-Pokeball-" said ash when somones voice he remembered (Ash dose not weaken it because its a WEEDLE)  
"Arrg...Not you again, Samarai do you have to disturb me when i catch a Pokemon" said ash turning around  
"I was the Novis last time,But now you be a Novis,Want a battle?" said the Samarai  
"Ash we don't have time for this" said Brock "It will be getting darker soon"  
"Just a quick match,Please" said Ash getting a Poke-Ball of his belt"  
"Boys can be so stubborn" said Misty just sitting on a tree trunk.  
Togipi just Woke up "Togi-Prii!"  
  
"Go Heracross" shouted Ash throwing the Poke-ball  
"Go Ledian" said Samaria throwing the Poke-ball  
  
I will only add Chapters if you Review!  
--To be continued--  
  
Soon will be ACTION!  
  
  



	2. Part 2 DUH!

Love is what it Takes  
  
"Heracross horn attack!" shouted Ash  
"Ledian commet punch" said the Samaria  
Heracross hoen atack knocked Ledian over and ledian has only half of its HP.  
"Good Heracross, Now use your false swipe attack" said Ash  
Leadian just got back up when it got False Swiped and it has only 1hp.  
"Go Ash! I think you've won" said Brock  
"Yeah!! Heracross vice grip!" said Ash  
Ledian fainted  
"Good battle, but you have not won..Go Pinsir!"  
"A Pinsir like last time" said Ash  
"Use you Charizard! Ash" said Brock  
"Right" said Ash getting Charizard's Pokeball, "Go Charizard!"  
"Char!!"  
"Charizard do your flamethrower!"  
Punsir fainted, One kit-KO.  
"YEAH!" said Ash jumping up.  
"Pika!!"  
"You have won, I shall be the Novis" said the Samria (Hard to spell)  
ash and the Samaria shaked hands and said farewell.  
  
"Ash i think it a good time to cmap out now its getting very dark" said Brock  
"Yeah its getting creepy with bugs!" said Misty looking around scared EVERYWHERE.(not in some palces)  
"OK, Ok" time to camp,But where...Heres a good place" said Ash leaning down to the ground near a tree and a stump.  
  
"Goodnight Brock, goodnight Pikachu, goodnight Misty. See ya in the morning" said Ash resting his head.   
"Goodnight Ash... sweet dreams..." said Misty   
  
  
Out here in the quiet of the night.   
Beneath the stars... and the moon.   
We both know we've got something on our minds.   
We won't admit, but it's true.   
  
You look at me, I look away.   
  
Chorus:I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start.   
I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart.   
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?   
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling,   
And to say that, I love you.   
  
I practice all the things that I could say,   
Line by line, every word.   
I tell myself today could be the day.   
But everytime I lose my nerve.   
  
I look at you, you look away.   
  
Repeat Chorus   
  
Why, why do you turn away?   
It must be, you're afraid like me.   
I try, but I can't pretend that I.   
Don't feel for you the way I do.   
Can't you see?   
  
Repeat Chorus x 2   
  
Ash: Uh, did you say something Misty?   
Misty: Me? Oh nothing! I didn't say anything Ash... goodnight.  
  
  
"OK Wake Up!" shouted Ash  
"Uh,Wah?,Oh Goodmorning" said Misty waking up.  
"OK, so we should get throw Viridian Forest before it gets to dark!" said Brock looking at his map.  
  
After a while they were all out of bed.  
"Lah Lah what a loverly day" said Ash.  
"He's a bit confident is nt he about nothing is nt he?" whispered Brock ( to misty)  
  
After a lot of walking and one fainted Weedle later. They got tp Pewter City.  
"Is there sonthing i should remember...about this place..?" said Brock thinking.  
"Oh..My father has come back..I fergot!!" said Brock running to his house or gym.  
"Whats up with him?" said Ash slowly.  
"Don't know it must be his good for nothing father" said Misty  
  
  
After they found brock with his father they settled down for tea with Brock and his Dad.  
  
"So Dad....How long have you been away?" said Brock  
"Um..." said his Dad sweat dropping.  
"How about we change the subject" said Misty  
"Excellent idea" said Brock's Dad still swaetdropping  
  
(its annoying writing BROCK'S DAD ALL THE TIME DO YOU KNOW HIS REAL NAME SO I DONT HAVE TO TYPE IT ALL THE TIME,or make up a name please!)  
"So when did you start Pokemon training?" said Ash  
"Um..long time..ago...when i was 25 years old" said Brock's Dad  
"Hmmm...Dad..can i spend time with you,Please" splurted out Brock.  
"Ahh?" said Ash and Misty surprised  
"Oh..Wouls you understand..If i spend some time with my dad?" said brock looking towards ash and Misty.   
  
  
  



End file.
